


Breakfast in Bed [PODFIC]

by NahaFlowers, ponytailflint (inkgeek)



Category: Black Sails
Genre: Before and After, Fluff and Angst, Forehead Touching, M/M, Past Abuse, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Trauma, honestly mostly angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-19
Updated: 2017-09-19
Packaged: 2018-12-31 18:24:51
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12138426
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahaFlowers/pseuds/NahaFlowers, https://archiveofourown.org/users/inkgeek/pseuds/ponytailflint
Summary: Thomas tries and fails to make breakfast for James, before and after Bedlam. James will always be there to hold him, regardless of prowess in the kitchen or lack thereof, not to mention his tears over silly things like burning the bacon.





	Breakfast in Bed [PODFIC]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Breakfast in Bed](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11571492) by [NahaFlowers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NahaFlowers/pseuds/NahaFlowers). 



> Original Author's notes: "Thomas trying to make James breakfast in bed could make for a cute and funny fic," I thought to myself. "Why not make it as angsty as possible?" whispered the demon muse in my brain.
> 
> Podficcer's notes: This is my first time voicing Thomas. He is such a good and precious bean, I can't help but feel I didn't do him justice. Ah well, that just means I'll have to read more to practice ;)

[ ](http://www.mediafire.com/view/?kmskgtm0ma5igq5)

  
**[Download](http://www.mediafire.com/file/o5wrww7bu40qfdv/breakfast_in_bed.mp3) ** (14:14)

 

 **Music:** [The Parson's Farewell arranged by Bear McCreary](https://itunes.apple.com/us/album/the-parsons-farewell/id797010711?i=797010830)

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you, Naha, for allowing me to record your sweet, tender story!


End file.
